


The king's heart

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is the king, Falling In Love, Gossip, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, ObI-Wan is the Negotiator, Royalty, Sad Anakin Skywalker, feelings of love and acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Cody is the King and demands respect. He sits on his throne and people bow before him. Obi-Wan is elegance and class born from a rich family and nicknamed the negotiator. The last person is not important enough to be addressed by name or even acknowledged.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The king's heart

King Cody sat on his throne overlooking his guest's. He was wearing a Victorian gentleman's vest. That was worn under a suit jacket. It was made in regal gold and black tapestry fabric with black satin lining. The vest has a very flattering tapered fit and had ties in the back with satin belting The vest Fastens in front with six brass buttons and a notched collar. His pants were black with gold trimn and his black shoes sparkle with golden jewelry.

Behind him and to the left stood his husband Obi-Wan Kenobi. He stands with his hands on king Cody's shoulder and looks over the crowd.

He is a proud and sophisticated man. He was born in a family of wealth. His father was a politician and brought him into the family business, at a very young age. He even got the nickname, the negotiator and he is the very picture of elegance and class.

Obi-Wan's outfit only proves the statement. He is wearing a silky black dress shirt. With a golden tie. Over that he has a white vest, with gold buttons and he has the outfit all tied together with a white coat. The coat had gold accents around the edges that match King Cody's. He has white pants and shiny black shoes, with a little bit of heel.

On King Cody's lap sat his newest prize. Many kings have harems, including King Cody. However he has only one person so far and that person is sitting on King Cody's lap. He is beneath them both and had his head lowered to the ground. He sits in King Cody's lap, like the trophy that he is.

Unlike King Cody or Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is not important, born in poverty with nothing to his name. His only use is to pleasure King Cody and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He is wearing a skirt that has two giant slits on the side. The fabric is thin and see through, but it is layered. 

It hugs his hips and shows off his body perfectly. On his head rests a golden headpiece with the sun in the middle. He has a jeweled collar wrapped around his neck and golden beads that wrap around his chest.

Tonight they are celebrating, because it is the king's birthday. He sips his wine while holding Anakin close to his chest. His arm is wrapped around his hip and Anakin shivers. It's so small that only he and Obi-Wan can see.

He presses his lips against Anakin's ear and kisses him. While watching the crowd. 

People occasionally came up to greet him and Obi-Wan, while ignoring Anakin. They all think Anakin is beneath them.

He knows other king's have harems, but he doesn't want that. Instead he has two people that love him.

When he was forced to marry Obi-Wan he found out that Obi-Wan had a lover. He did not love Obi-Wan at the time and he let, Obi-Wan have fun with his lover.

He hadn't cared until he started getting to know Obi-Wan and fell in love with him. When he told Obi-Wan about his feelings. Obi-Wan confessed to having the same, but he still loved Anakin.

He remembers looking at his husbands conflicted face and had decided to invite Obi-Wans lover over to stay. At first things we're really tense. Anakin did not like him at all and he found the feeling was mutual.

Then one day they had been kidnapped. He remembers watching Anakin fight and starting to fall in love with him.

That was what finally allowed him to really look at Anakin. He started learning more about him and the more he learned about this amazing young man on his lap. The more he fell in love.

He remembers the first time he took Anakin to bed with him and Obi-Wan. He was hesitant and he thought it was going to be a fight over who was on top.

You see him and Obi-Wan even though they loved each other. They were having problems with their sex life. They both wanted to be on top and dominate the other.

This caused multiple arguments and nights sleeping on the couch. He had thought Anakin would fight them as well and demand to be on top, but to his surprise Anakin had been completely submissive.

He remembers how after sex. When they were bathing in the afterglow and laying against each other naked at the day they we're born. Anakin was blushing when he admitted, that he liked being on the bottom

He remembers all the time they spent together afterwards and learning each other's bodies. He felt his cock twitch and he squeezed Anakin's thigh. He couldn't wait for later.

However he was brought out of his memories, by Obi-Wan giving him a knowing look.

Obi-Wan leaned over and held Anakin's chin. They stared into each others eyes before Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed him. It was really hot and when Obi-Wan was done kissing Anakin. He pulled him over and kissed Anakin as well.

Anakin pressed against his chest and he thought about dancing with his two lovers.

Whispering his idea into Anakin's ear. He got an enthusiastic nod and Obi-Wan smiled at his suggestion. He held his hand and said.

"I would love to dance with you."

Anakin stood up and he followed after. He took one hand in each of his and lead them to the dance floor.

While they were dancing it was so easy to see all the ways Anakin completes them.

They we're so focused on the movements, that it looked like they fit perfectly together. 

When the dance ended, people clapped and Anakin pressed close while feeling suddenly nervous. He smiled and looked at Obi-Wan who nodded.

They started dancing again, but stopped when someone said something nasty about Anakin.

Embarrassed Anakin had messed up the dance. Causing them to all misstep and collide with each other. More nasty comments followed his mistake.

He looked over at Obi-Wan feeling angry and saw that anger mirrored in Obi-Wan's eyes. Before he could say anything his usually calm lover shouted out.

"WHO SAID THAT!"

The ball room fell silent and Obi-Wan glared saying.

"I want to know, who said those nasty words about Anakin."

Obi-Wan walked around studying people and making them nervous. He looked terrifying and everyone around him coward in fear.

Cody looked around the room expectantly and said.

"Who said it."

No one responded and he got even angrier. Anakin was trying to calm both of them down, but in his mind he kept playing Anakin's reaction to those nasty comments about him.

Obi-Wan pushed someone in front of him saying.

"I Found him."

He looked into the eyes of a member of his court. The man was shaking from fear.

"Apologize at once."

He growled and the man shaked.

"I'm sorry."

The man apologized and he snapped out.

"I will deal with you later."

After that the party continued like nothing ever happened.

He sat back on his throne. Obi-Wan behind him and Anakin on his lap. He surveyed the crowd and Obi-Wan looked Anakin over.

Anakin said that it happened all the time and that he was used to it. He growled and held Anakin close.

People looked over and started whispering. He glared, but Anakin looked uncomfortable.

He turned to Obi-Wan and said.

"I am going to wrap this party up. I want you to take Anakin back to our room."

Anakin stared at him with wide eyes and tried to protest.

"I'm fine really."

He kissed Anakin's forehead and said.

"Go back to our room and get ready for me. I want to show you how much I love you."

Anakin shivered and whimpered. His eyes we're full of want and need.

Obi-Wan helped him stand and whispered something that made Anakin tremble.

While they were leaving Obi-Wan looked back and said.

"I will take care of Anakin."

He nodded and worked on ending the party. He would see them later and remind Anakin, just how special he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more chapters.


End file.
